Class
New-Character-UI.jpg|Latest Character Creation Interface Old-Character-UI.jpg|Character Creation Interface, used before Level 50 Cap. Classes are a particular role that a player can take as an adventurer in the world of Dragon Nest. Choosing a class happens the moment the player creates a character, and this decision will determine that character's appearance, as well as the base stats, skills, weapons and armor applicable to that character. There are six different classes available for players, each with its own style of gameplay and roles in battle. Class Overview Warrior Warriors are nimble fighters. They specialize in close-combat tactics. In using the way of the sword, they are quick enough to dash into the battlefield and deal massive amounts of damage to a single enemy with unparalelled speed than any of the other classes. Wielding an axe or a hammer, they can heavily damage an enemy with their slow, yet monstrous abilities, capable of destroying even a heavily armored opponent. At level 15, they can advance their class to either Sword Master, who uses swords, or Mercenary who wields a hammer or an axe. Archer Archers are experts of flexibility and marksmanship, being able to use their bows and arrows — and even their bodies — as lethal weapons to enemies. They are known for their superior mobility and their skills that can kill enemies while avoiding being attacked in return. At level 15, they can advance their class to either Acrobat, who sacrifice their range in exchange of agility, or Bowmaster, who uses their marksmanship as one of their primary weapons. Sorceress Sorceresses utilize Vision Magic in the form of fire, ice and darkness to unleash powerful AoE and direct damage spells. They are considered to be the class that can dish out the most magical damage among the six classes due to ice stacking, but this comes at the price of having little defense. At level 15, they can advance their class to either Elemental Lord, who uses the element Fire and Ice magic, or Force User, who are masters of Time, Space and Gravity.nama senjata lvl 15 Cleric Clerics are a well-rounded class that can switch roles as a support, defense or offense depending on the situation, and is the class with the highest base hit points among the six classes. Cleries focus on Light-based magic and defensive skills, capable of weakening enemy Light Resist and attacking using holy lightning while mitigating damage by using Block and Shield Blow. They are known for being durable in combat, and their ability to electrocute enemies by chance is able to compensate for their lack of mobility skills and sluggish movement speed. At level 15, they can become Paladins, who focus on defensive magic and melee combat, or Priests, who use Light-based magic to aid their allies and punish their opponents. Academic Academics excel in artillery-based ranged combat which is mixed with her arsenal of skills that inflict negative effects on opponents. Academics boast better-than-average mobility and impressive attack, but cannot withstand a prolonged direct onslaught of enemy fire. To compensate for this, the Academic has the ability to summon Alfredo, a mechanical ally that can provide protection and deal damage to assist the Academic or when the Academic needs aid while hunting alone. At level 15, they can advance their class to either Engineer, who uses Mecha Ducks and Mecha Duck Towers to fight, or Alchemist, who uses slimes and chemicals to fight their opponents. Kali Kalis are graceful fighters who use both spirit-based and weapon-based skills to weave through opponents. Kalis are primarily act as a DPS class, but has the potential to gain debuff skills or more powerful offensive skills depending on the specialization chosen. At level 15, Kalis can choose to become Dancers, which focus on mid-ranged combat and spirit summoning, or Screamers, who specialize in unleashing dark magic and debilitating spells on her foes. Gallery All-5.png|The current playable characters Classes-Tree.jpg|Resting under a tree Hound-Ballon.jpg|Chasing a balloon Classes-Argenta-Velskud.jpg|With Velskud and Argenta Rose-Blue-Hair.jpg|Protecting Rose Class-Korea.jpg|Wearing traditional Korean clothing Class-Japan.jpg|Wearing traditional Japanese clothing Cleric Academic Warrior Marine Look.jpg|Cleric, Warrior and Academic in the "Marine Look" costumes Velskud Elena Player Characters.jpg|With Velskud and Elena Category:Terminology Category:General Terminology Category:Classes